User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Archive Done. Hope you know how it works. If not, then that'll cost a beer next time :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo It's weird, but it's the same. Look the Buffalo here and the Bandito here, you will realise it's the same sound ! [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you heard the difference from the video, but I swear both have the same sound (I know that since the Buffalo is among my favorite sports cars, and I like the Bandito for off-road cruising). Anyway, I added what you said on the page. BTW could you help me working on Trivia splitting (an example is in the Buffalo Trivia, one "General" section and a section per game), thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) LET'S DO THIS ! :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Now Sean has been harassing me on the CoD Wiki (only to be blocked by a bureaucrat) to beg me to forgive him. But he still blames WildBrick for having lost all of his "friends". Maybe it happened to you too, but seriously, at this kind of question, I answer : "If you kill somebody, would you beg his family to forgive you ?". 14:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) You should remove all your favorite Wikis, so he won't follow you anywhere you go. 16:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Imagine, if I did this before he would have never harassed me and neither Smashbro. -- 16:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Section Swapping Yes, i will thanks :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 17:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Navbox You can simply copy the source code of the template and change was has to be changed (links, names, etc.). 22:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : No problem :) 22:24, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Other Wikis Hey AndreEagle. I noticed you said you needed help on the Scarface Wiki. How about I come and help you there, in exchange for you helping me on my abandoned wikis - Driv3r Wiki and Wii Wiki? Sounds like a plan? ( ) 00:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I wanted to borrow the Warning, Userbox, Images and Under Construction templates from here for those wikis and the Midnight Club Wiki. I can help with the navboxes though. ( ) 00:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I've got one of your Navboxes on the wiki in edit mode and I copied and pasted what you gave me, however, there are a tremendous amount of errors and it won't show up properly. I'll see what I can do to fix them. If it becomes a problem, I'll try and make yours like the ones on the Midnight Club Wiki. ( ) 04:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man I didn't get your reply on my work with the navboxes. Is everything good on the Scarface Wiki or do you still need help with the navboxes? ( ) 19:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll try to copy and paste the source of the Midnight Club Wiki's navboxes into yours and see if it works. However, the Driv3r Wiki is incredibly dead and the vehicle, building and character pages need serious work. On Wii Wiki, I'm suggesting you know about Sonic so you can help out there with Sonic while I work on the Mario and other games. ( ) 19:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I got the navbox working but you do know that the color code #222222 is black right? Your navbox is right here. ( ) 20:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure just do what you can, even if you have to research some information to add. Some of the game pages I made on Wii Wiki are on games I never played before. Also, the Driv3r Wiki is in need of work on the character and vehicle pages. They need tidying. Maybe you can get Pain to join you on that. ( ) 16:26, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes that's a good idea. The pages will tell you which vehicles are fast or slow, but if you have any questions about them just ask me. I'm gonna show up there to help you because you can't do it alone. ( ) 03:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also, when making descriptions or messages, use periods where you add your commas. When you use just commas, you are making what we call "run-on sentences" or "comma splices". Those make the pages much more difficult to read. I just wanted to tell you that but try adding periods where you add your commas in sentences. ( ) 05:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dodge 5.7 Hemi Available in the Ram truck and Charger R/T (and a few other models). Smurfynz (talk) 00:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) In game, the Buffalo is given the newer, bigger (6.4L) version which is supposed to be offered in the Ram 2500 too. i.e. herdjati is correct. Smurfynz (talk) 00:52, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I think the most popular engine option in a Ram truck is probably a Cummuins turbo diesel but the hemi is certainly offered as an option. And as I said, the charger has the bigger hemi at the moment. Smurfynz (talk) 04:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Bison's engine impossibly V6 You should check the Bison's engine it does not feel like a V6 engine,but it is a 5.7 Hemi V8 because the V8 has ernomous torque than the Pentastar 3.6 liter V6.798537 (talk) 12:13, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Here is the proof:www.ramtrucks.com The Ram 1500,where the Bison is based on,has a 5.7 liter Hemi V8 with 410 HP. Again Sean has attempted again to come back, tried to befriend me but I was smart enough to spot him and report him. Now I got a bunch of childish insults (such as "suck my dick" whoa that's mature) that I removed on the WD Wiki. Seriously I'm looking for a solution to keep him away from us, do you know what we could do ? Thanks. 16:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : I doubt so. Really he has some kind of problem where he insults other persons and then pretends to be someone else to be forgiven. Something strange is I don't know why can't he befriend other people than me, Smash or you ? He's been harassing us for a month now, is he ever gonna stop ? -_- 16:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Do like him, blame your Aspergers all day. 17:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am amazed. On the Wii Wiki, Sean asked Smashbro how to move on. See here. 15:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Currently I have not much projects. I'm turning semi-active this week due to family and I'll see what I can do, so I am not very interested in helping other wikis since I am already working on the CoD Wiki and with the upcoming game, that'll give me some work. 21:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rockstar still calls it the Dodo seaplane, as seen in the recent Newswire post. This is entirely speculation, and even if it was called Dodo in-game, it deserves a separate page for its significantly different design from previous Dodos. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:58, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Not my point. The thing is, we do not know if that is what the Dodo is called in-game. So far, Rockstar has been calling it the "Dodo seaplane", not just "Dodo" on its own. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. Rockstar has alternated between "Dodo Seaplane" and "Dodo seaplane." We must wait for the game to be released. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll be getting a PS4. Sadly, it won't have free multiplayer. :( Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:54, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Cabbie Where does it say the Cabbie is Manufactured by Albany? I don't see the badge on the rear windshield. --Trenchpit777 (talk) 00:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Dodo Most likely just "Dodo", but I'd wait until the game is released. R* once referred it to as "Dodo Seaplane" (note the capital S in seaplane as if that would be a part of the name) but in the most recent article only "Dodo" is in bold text, so it probably is just Dodo. Unknown high-wing plane looks a lot like the Dodo seaplane. 12:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : If they release both, I agree with keeping both pages. : I will have to wait until January, I'm getting the game for PC so it'll be a while until I will have fun with the in game bonuses. 13:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Stallion in GTAIV I'm not convinced that Jeff is actually the "owner" of the Stallion that spawns to allow Niko to follow Jeff's wife. #She would probably notice her husband's car. #He's quite rich, it's a low value vehicle. It's not like the "disposable" Blista Compact that he's using to dump her body later on. #Nothing in the dialogue indicates Jeff has provided a vehicle for Niko to use. I'm leaving it for now though. Smurfynz (talk) 02:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) "At the start of the first encounter, any cars that you park in the vicinity will disappear on most, if not all, occasions, and a random car may be provided for you, parked in front." I'm not convinced, but as I said, it's just my opinion so I've left your edit there. Smurfynz (talk) 02:50, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow Hey man. I don't know if it's just me or what but lately this wiki feels quite dead. What do you think? ( ) 03:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. Before GTA V's release there were so many active users and edits here. An edit was made like every five minutes or less. I even think RainingPain is getting tired of here a bit. I'm not leaving here but to me if it stays dead, I'll go back to editing on the Wii Wiki and Driv3r Wiki. Those wikis need my help and a big community too. ( ) 14:13, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes that wiki needs those navbox templates and the character and mission pages need work. You see I was like 12 -13 years old when I first wrote pages on the Driv3r Wiki (and Wii Wiki) so I barely knew about those back then. ( ) 14:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Don't create pages about the Boats. There's already a page named Boat or Boats that has all of them listed (not all images though). Also for the vehicle performances, look in the articles or if anything just ask me :). ( ) 14:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I removed the threads but you can still see them. See here, here and here. If I was Malaysian, I think I would be extremely cheeky to post this kind of messages. 13:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivial Fact Hey yeah it has been a quite a while since I last edited but I have school and exams and all other things but I got a trivial fact for the hackuchou page. You will find the info in the video cause it is a little complicated to describe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4NW-vA6DCk --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 13:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) About Smurf Smurfynz Never liked me, since the day we met. I hate him in 2nd, but i mostly hate RazorShotter. In fact, he left 123johnpaul (talk) 03:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Alright everything is finished, im putting the mess to rest. Its over, and I will clean up everything. Smurfynz Left GTA Wikia and he told he will not be back no more. He was so mad since the day he met me for no f*cking reason. 123johnpaul (talk) 03:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul JP I have just warned him. If you'd like to add something, feel free to do so. I just told him all I had to say. 17:11, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Exactly. It saddens me to see Smurfynz lost his cool and left the GTA Wiki for good. He was an outstanding contributor and now that the GTA Wiki is getting less active, we need active users like him for real. Cloud left (his profile states because of voice acting, but honestly I feel he left cause he knows where it's going if he continues his behavior; he never abandons this wiki). We need to get more users involved in this wiki, along with your Scarface Wiki and my Wii and Driv3r Wikis. ( ) 17:18, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If he doesn't return next year, he should be demoted. He only showed up once to put that template on his page but I believe he is lying and that we ran him off. No matter what, he always showed up at night time (previously during daytime and nighttime). Yea but we need to give Monkeypolice a lot of help, and why not show up on the Wii Wiki? My wikis need a big community. ( ) 17:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bad News Im really sorry to here about him leaving, i will try my best to replace him, shame to loose such a good editor, in the meantime, however, i will replace him.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:26, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ya sure just wanted to get that out the way.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 14:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: I agree, but I'm also thinking about how the "Daytime Running Lights" page got deleted, which is almost exactly like this page we want to create. ( ) 18:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. I think the Daytime Running Lights page should be recreated. I don't know why some editors found it useless. It was a new feature in GTA V and therefore it needed a page. They wanted that page deleted, but didn't want the Door Ajar Chime page deleted. Those pages were both in the same category. But yea discuss these two pages with an admin first before creating them. I would also suggest talking to The Tom about it because he sometimes deletes pages with no warning. ( ) 18:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright. How are things going on the Driv3r and Scarface Wikis? ( ) 18:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I'm going to show back up on those wikis and Wii Wiki because this wiki is surprisingly getting less active. Lately it feels like a different wiki being so inactive. ( ) 18:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure will! When the game is released again, we need to all be very active because there's going to be a lot going on, including more edit wars (due to the belief of speculated information after the game's release). ( ) 18:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 About the Dodo Seaplane, I'd rather wait till the game comes out. If the game says it's named the Dodo, then we should merge it into the Dodo page. However, I believe you because Rockstar named a lot of vehicles that resemble others with different names, such as the Duster, Bullet, Sabre Turbo, Securicar, P-996 Lazer and more. ( ) 19:24, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Seems like a good idea. Leo68 (talk) 16:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I see you Didn't we agree on this? :) At least you and I can have disagreements that don't get nasty. Smurfynz (talk) 11:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) McLovin He's been warned. Leo68 (talk) 17:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'd rather not put my own car up for security reasons, but I own one of those (Pontiac GTO) in dark purple. I also have a dark red Charger, but I can only have one avatar image. Leo68 (talk) 22:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Well after working for 27 years I can afford a new car, and an older fast one. Is it your first? Me, personally I had an AMC Pacer (I hated it as well as the Rhapsody) as my first (75, which I got in 90). Leo68 (talk) 00:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) If you drive one you'd understand. It's a nasty car. But it's nice when you start driving. Go on a road trip when you have the cash. I travelled from L.A to Rio (and back) in a 1983 Ranger back in '94, which coincidentally didn't last long afterwards, and hitting the road and going for miles without stopping was incredible. You'd agree if you did it, but I reccomend not using an old car. Leo68 (talk) 03:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Rio was great, not as industrial polluted and processed like Los Angeles (where I was born, and where the trip started), but the Ranger was great but I think after I got that car in 93 it was already worn out and that trip made its life expectancy drop. I'm living near Vancouver now, it's a great place here, blue skies in summer, snow fall in winter and some of the greatest views you could ever imagine. Leo68 (talk) 15:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Daylight running lights page What reason was given for the deletion? I think these things would be better as sections on a single page to be honest, individual pages seem unnecessary. Tom Talk 19:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey so I was just reading few pages and I found these Clark and Nolanwhich are a paragraph each and I thought they were not that much useful as they are just random N.P.Cs who need to spawn .--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 15:40, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Haha ok and just check with the edit I did for the buzzard would you and see if it needs to be changed. Thanks.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 15:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wikis When you edit your profile (DoB, aka, occupation, etc.), there is an option "Hide all", which delete the "Favorite Wikis" section. I did that, you should do that too. 15:52, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No I don't have a Ps4 or a Xbox One but what I do have is a Xbox 360 which is my only gaming platform right now.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so you want to buy the current gen gta 5 when it is released in a few days. Man I too am excited but well unfortunately I have no good gaming pc nor a current gen. So your bio says you are an university student. What stream did you select?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Good. SO hey yeah can you edit the page Linerunner where it is given in the first paragraph that it is replaced by the phantom in gta 4 as it does not appear in the hd universe we can alter the sentence to say that it was replaced by the phantom in the he HD universe --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:52, November 7, 2014 (UTC)